


In my head... canon

by Julia_misko



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotions, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_misko/pseuds/Julia_misko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha are together, even if they're not. They had the time to learn so much about each other. They have the time to learn so much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my head... canon

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first fic. Classic notes. Don't own anything. No disrespect to anyone. Possible typing/grammar/syntax mistakes. Bad at tagging. Appreciate comments and kudos.

Misha loves the little things about Jensen. He likes how this big, tough, stud of a man blushes when he's talking about Misha when he's not around. He knows, he's seen the you tube videos, a lot of videos. That grumpy face is just an act, he's grumpy only early in the morning before his shower and coffee. When they first met, he encouraged him and tried to make him relax and feel welcome (also was a little freaked out how weird Misha seemed). He always does that, melts anyone's heart with support he offers. He reads a lot. His favourite literature are history books, especially about Middle Ages. He's an entertainer . Every chord played on his guitar is a song on itself. He covers his lips with his finger when he's deciding on whether to say out loud what he's thinking about. Misha could swear there is a green sparkle in his eye when he winks at him.

 

Jensen loves the little things about Misha. Except , with Misha, there are no little things. He likes the attention of the fans as much as to give them attention. He can talk for hours about books, scenes, pranks and theories and still let the person he talks be consumed by his crazy, colorful mind. He has this big, radiant smile followed by laughter that makes his famous nose wrinkle and eyes squint. He owns almost the entire archive of Supernatural gag reel on his computer(the fans would kill for that hard drive). Jensen is stil not sure how the producers had the confidance in Misha not to "leak" it on his snaptalk or whateverthenameis. At night, when they go to sleep he gives him the biggest kiss on the cheek and soothes him until he falls asleep in his arms keeping him warm in his cold apartment in Vancouver.

 

They both love the hiatus. All the time they have for catching up on ther lives; family to visit, friends to hang out with, children to raise, projects to participate in, phones and alarms to turn off. Time to shake off their beloved characters and just be who they are. Misha is going to teach West how to ride a bike without training wheels. Hey, bicycle touring is awesome! Jensen is planing on painting nearly every wall in his house in bright but calming colors.

 

They both hate the hiatus. Even though they talk to each other almost every day, skype with the kids on their shoulders and sometimes send less than appropriate pictures and texts, they feel the weight of not actually being together whenever they want. They miss each other. The parties and the family trips they have as a compensation are the things that bring them all together and fill their hearts with love.


End file.
